sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgia era
History: December 21st/29th 2010- July 13 2011 Status: Ended Banned During This Time: MadameCat, fweepers Sypnosis: This centers the events of the post-movie/old season love debate/controversy. It starts out with MadameCat, spongebobfan200 was welcome/somewhat annoyed with MadameCat. Around the same month, an alt account was given. Dragiiin123 was under the alias MajorPorous. MajorPorous seems to appear unamused with what people think of Spongebob right now, calling the whole post-movie season decline to be really tiring, spongebobfan200 was in the agreement. Days later in December 29th, a member by the name of That_TV_Dude expresses his opinion on Spongebob, and asks how he used to be clever, MadameCat was in the agreement. LAT98, MajorPorous, and spongebobfan200 were annoyed by this. In Janurary 15th, MajorPorous posts in the thread to express how "lulzy" the thread is. MadameCat argues with it, and her terms "No one here likes this show," makes MajorPorous declare she defends against the Spongebob fans. Afterwords, she apologizes for her content, and says how ticked off she is with the rabidness. Clapmaster returns to say that she's allowed to express her opinion of the new/old seasons, and that she shouldn't be suprised that she's in a Spongebob forum, so there's bound to be fans defending the post-movie seasons, and that there's fans of all seasons. Eventually, That_TV_Dude explains that the thread is created to see if anybody else doesn't like the new of Spongebob, spongebobfan200 made a rant series after that. Later in March 12th, Afro-Boy36 joins in and makes a thread to explain that it is NOT another thread where people complain about the new Spongebob and indeed NOT a rant, it was a big sypnosis. In the same thread, Woahwoah678(who suddenly returned in late January) admits he hates Spongebob now. After Part 2 was made, LAT98 makes a thread to convince everybody to cut it out. MadameCat and others vote to rant on Nickelodeon. Apparently, the debate wasn't yet. Before a new member came, MadameCat was banned for an unknown reason on March 26th, after her reaction of Sym-Bionic Titan's cancellization. The new member, mahesh2001, who also claims to love the 90's Nicktoons, makes another thread related to the hatred of the post-movie seasons on April 12th. Spongebobfan200, fed up, tries to make a point. It was taken afterwards. On the same month, woahwoah678 makes a review of Don't Know Sponge/Hide and Then What Happens, causing his frustration to rise a bit. On April 28-30th, a member by the name of money3003 debuted in the Spongebob forums, he is somewhat on the old season fans' side, nothing else is known about him. On April 30th, a member named Psyduck057 came. He was well known for begging users to to his petition, he was given TOS' for advertising. On May 5th, spongebobfan200 discovered Psyduck's posts on his rant series. This brought up more of his frustration, as well as the debate has started. On May 9th, the debate on the second thread was over. Thus, the era was over, but it is unknown if it could . Things continue to get out of hand. In a thread made by fweepers states he hates the original three seasons. teenj12 suggests maybe he doesn't like the animation, but fweepers claims he hated Spongebob's voice. That it almost ruined the show. People diisagree with this, then the thread gets inactive and fweepers yells for people to come back, with Spongebobfan200 telling him the same type of reply, until he snaps. The thread was then locked. After the thread was locked, fweepers was discovered to be banned. Soruce of spongebobfan200 v. Psyduck057: http://www.gamespot.com/users/spongebobfan200/blog?tag=profile-nav%3Bblog Category: Incidents and events